


Autumn Estates Escapade

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, But Octane's an asshole because what's new, Gay Sex, He's got a crush on Octane, Hook-Up, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stim, Teasing, Trans crypto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Octavio convinces Crypto to try out one of his dad's old houses.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Autumn Estates Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> Crypto is referred to as Crypto because I like to HC no-one knows his real identity. Also the word cock is used for his bits and bobs.

“So you father just... _owns_ houses?” Crypto asked, as he followed Octavio in the Autumn Estates.   
“Yup,” the runner replied, trying to sound nonchalant but the bitter tinge in his tone didn’t go unnoticed. “They’re more like...apartments. If you could call them that. They’re tiny, little boxes with a bed. Pretty sure they still made a fortune on rent though.”  
Crypto took in his surroundings as he was led into one of the old homes. It was definitely nicer than the apartment he had shared with Mila before his life got turned upside down, but he was getting the feeling it wasn’t as nice as Octavio was used to. Usually, the hacker didn’t like to go off course like this during a game, but Octavio must have taken him here for a reason; and he could never turn down the opportunity to possibly find out some information that may be of use to him down the line. And...maybe he liked him, but that was a thought that was often pushed to the far reaches of Crypto’s mind. Their situation was casual. He knew that. However, as Octavio scuffed his foot against the end of the discarded bed and beckoned towards him, it became obvious that he had something else on his mind.   
“What do you say, compadre? Up for a little fun?”  
Crypto folded his arms and scoffed, despite the stir in his lower stomach.   
“You can’t be serious.”  
“I definitely am.” 

Before Crypto could even think of how to respond, Octavio had ripped his mask away from his face, crossed the room and was pulling him down into a heated, sloppy kiss. Crypto couldn’t help but kiss him back. Despite what the logical side of his brain tried to tell him, something about the speedster excited him. He spent every day of his life being careful; Octavio couldn’t care less, which he demonstrated by forcibly shoving him back against the bed. Octavio collapsed on top of him and brought his face closer, with the intention of kissing him again, until the hacker placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.   
“We’ll be seen.”  
The runner sighed heavily and hauled himself back onto his feet. Crypto found himself regretting saying anything at all, as his eyes followed the speedster towards the door. He figured Octavio was going to walk out and leave him alone, until the runner pulled the curtain across the large window and turned back to face him, with a smirk.   
“Who said chivalry is dead, eh? Not when Octavio’s around!” 

* * *

“Ugh. Why do you have to wear these stupid, tight pants?” Octavio grumbled, as he battled with the hacker’s belts and zipper.   
Crypto paid him no mind while he toyed with his drone controls, which caught the attention of the younger Legend.   
“Oh, you wanna film us, amigo? I like it!”  
“It’s for surveillance, idiot,” Crypto replied, shifting his hips up to assist the speedster with removing his pants.   
Octavio carelessly tossed them to the side, along with his own shorts after he’d shuffled out of them.   
Crypto allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed as Octavio clambered on top of him, shoving him down with his weight. His thighs twitched without warning when the runner ran the tips of his fingers against his folds.   
"Mira, you always act so cranky when I ask you to do stuff like this. But look how fucking wet you are. You love it."   
Crypto watched as he held his fingers up to the light, inspecting them.  
"Be quiet," he hissed in response, taking the speedster by the back of the neck and pulling him into a rough kiss. 

Octavio forced his legs further apart, sliding two fingers into him at once. The hacker retaliated by opening his mouth to deepen their kiss. His tongue met Octavio's and the taste of him alone was enough to make him whine into his mouth and trail his hand down towards his own heat. Crypto's index and ring fingers found either side of his cock, jerking himself along with Octavio's movements. Octavio's hands always felt rough and calloused, presumably from all the time he spent outdoors trying to find his next thrill. It was a touch he had learned to enjoy as he, more often than not, had become one of the dare devil's favourite thrills to seek out.   
"Yeah, you like that, huh? Want some more?" Octavio suddenly whispered into his ear, causing the hairs on his arms to stand to attention. "Come on, compadre. Tell me."   
Crypto hated the way Octavio could make him blush without barely saying a word. He hates how easy he made him feel. Well, at least that's what he tried to tell himself as the speedster massaged his fingers against his inner walls, making him purr like a pet who'd been starved of attention.   
"Don't make me say it," he muttered, which only made the other male's eyes sparkle with mischief. 

Crypto’s eyes fluttered closed and he gritted his teeth, trying to force back a moan when he felt Octavio push the head of his cock against him.   
“Go on. Say it,” the runner coaxed, dragging himself between his folds; the only thing he seemed to be able to do agonisingly slow.   
“I won’t.”  
“Oh, come on,” Octavio said sweetly, though there was no true innocence behind it. “It’s so fun when you do.”   
“Fuck off.”  
“Oh, you’re so mean to me,” Octavio quipped, with a pout.   
Crypto was about to say something, in response; maybe try and console him somewhat. He didn’t mean to be cruel. He thought it was all part of the game Octavio liked to play. But he quickly learned it was all just a ruse, as soon as the runner shot him that cocky grin. Crypto’s mouth fell open and his fingers clamped down on the speedster’s shoulder, as he began to push into him with little warning and even less subtlety. 

Octavio leaned forward, taking Crypto’s legs with him until he was half folded over. Octavio’s forehead found his, and the hacker couldn’t help but gaze into his eyes as their hips rolled to meet each other’s. His fingers found his cock again, only adding to the pleasurable pressure Octavio was providing him with. He’d almost completely forgotten where they were, until a loud announcement blared overhead, informing them there was a new kill leader, starling them both. Octavio laughed it off and reached for his stim belt, fumbling with one of the vials attached.   
“Damn, compadre. We’re gonna have to hurry this up,” he chuckled. “We’re missing all the fun.”

Crypto knew he should have objected as soon as he heard Octavio pop the cap off his stim; that would have been the smart thing to do. But in his current state of mind, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew as soon as he saw that last drop of green liquid disappear inside of Octavio’s thigh, it was over for him. There wasn’t even a moment of pause before Octavio’s hips snapped into action and was pounding into him, like there was no tomorrow. If he was in any state to string together a coherent thought, Crypto might have considered if the runner was still human or if he had somehow managed to have been switched with a machine without him noticing. All he could do was clamp his thighs around Octavio’s waist and hang on for dear life, while he had his way with him.   
“Ah, Octavio,” he began to babble, aimlessly. “Please, please, please. I’m so...Oh, please Octavio, I-” 

He stopped when Octavio did; opening his eyes to see the speedster’s hazel eyes flicking around the room while he listened intently.   
“Hey, amigo. Do you hear that?”  
“Hear wha-”  
“Mierda, we gotta run!”   
Crypto couldn’t quite put the pieces together, as he watched the speedster hurriedly stuff himself back into his shorts and pull on his mask. It wasn’t until he heard the thumping of heavy boots outside the window behind his head, did the cogs of his mind begin to turn and a feeling of raw panic began to replace his current blissed-out feeling. It only got worse when he opened his mouth to say something, just in time to see the runner pop another stim and dash away.   
“Octavio! What the fu-”

* * *

Crypto shoved his hands into his pockets as he stomped down the hall, his body language oozing, ‘I'm pissed. Don't talk to me’. He was pissed - at Octavio, at himself, at his stupid drone for failing to warn him in time, and unfortunately the person who was so determined to follow him out of the medical wing and down the corridor, wasn't getting the message.   
"Hey! Hey, Crypto! Hey, buddy! Come on slow down!"   
The persistent calls after him only made him walk faster. He wasn't in the mood for this right now. He was mortified. He'd hoped to hear some good news that Octavio had gotten his comeuppance and had been shot down the second he left his side. However, he'd overheard some people talking when he'd left the med-bay and found out the little shit had actually gone and managed to win the whole game by showing up just in time to find the last squad weak and healing.   
“Hey, Crypto! I’m talking to you!”   
He kept walking. He really didn’t want to deal with Mirage’s gloating right now; or ever really. He knew the trickster just wanted to rub it in that he had bested him in the arena and had found him in a compromising position in the process.   
“Witt, stop being an attention whore,” he could hear Rampart call after them. “I’m dying of thirst back here.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Mirage replied, his boots coming to a halt on the linoleum. “Go on, you old naked weirdo. You win this round.”   
Crypto’s shoulders hunched. He didn’t feel like a winner. He knew this piece of mindless gossip was going to spread through the compound like wildfire. Nobody knew the whole story; he didn’t know if that was better or worse. All he knew was Mirage was going to open his big mouth the second a drop of whiskey hit his tongue and everyone would know he’d been standing around in the arena with no pants.   
“Alright, I need a drink after that. Who’s with me?”   
He tried to ignore Gibraltar who had just stepped out of the locker rooms and into the hall. He’d planned on just walking past and continuing on his way back to his dorm, but an all too familiar voice caught his attention as someone followed Gibraltar out into the hall.   
“You know I’m always down to clown, Gibs.”   
Clown. A fitting title, Crypto thought as he came to a halt, his eyes narrowing, glowering at the runner. It took Octavio a few moments to notice him and when he did, his face lit up with a grin. However, as soon as he realised Crypto wasn’t going to return the expression, something inside his brain clicked together and he turned on his heel and ran. Crypto didn’t say anything; he didn’t have to. The only sound to be heard was the stomping of his feet as he barrelled down the corridor after him, his footsteps echoed by Gibraltar’s booming laughter at the situation. 

He could run, but he couldn’t hide. Octavio Silva was a dead man. 


End file.
